


Ezekiel's Submission

by Vixen_Darkkat



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 07:45:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16614806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixen_Darkkat/pseuds/Vixen_Darkkat
Summary: One of many, many visits to this particular bedroom, but this time Ezekiel sees another side of his favorite gentle dom, and it could be more than he bargained for.





	Ezekiel's Submission

"So we meet again," the man chuckled as he spotted the incubus kneeling by the foot of his bed. 

"I suppose so," the demon smirked as he rose to his feet, tail swaying playfully behind him. This was a frequently reoccurring meal, "Shall I beg for you again?"

"Hahah, that would please me greatly. Come here," he beckoned toward his cock, already leaking precum.

Ezekiel purred softly and rolled his head, popping his neck and relaxing the muscles across his shoulders. This would be fun. He stepped closer and crawled onto the foot of the bed, nearing his prey. When a hand raised to greet him he nuzzled into the wide palm like a cat.

The man scratched behind the demon's pointed ear and grinned as he heard soft purring erupt from him. He scratched down along his jaw and under his chin. Raising it so that he could lean down and press their lips together breifly. "Such a good boy, I bet you like giving up control like this."

The demon continued to purr. "Hmmm yes, I do like it every now and then. Especially with you..." He closed his eyes as he added that last part and bit his lip. He crawled blindly forward as a hand traced down his back toward his rear. His face met chest and he nuzzled into it, just as the large hand squeezed his ass.

"Good, I enjoy my time with you as well, lets me truly unwind." He lifted his other hand to scratch behind the demon's ear again, chuckling lightly as the purr deepened. He let the hand on Ezekiel's rear move to slip his fingers under the waistband and begin slipping the fabric down over his ass.

Ezekiel rolled his hips, helping the fabric slip. He glanced down and shifted one of his hands to grasp the large arousal beneath him. He smiled as the man hissed and proceeded to gently stroke him.

"Mmmm, as hungry as ever, aren't you?" He slipped the fabric off the demon's hips and grasped his bare cheek, pulling away to swat at the pale skin hard enough to leave a slightly reddened handprint.

Ezekiel moaned softly and bit his lip harder, his tail twitching. This particular mate, Adrian, was rather good at drawing out his submissive side. It only took a few soft words and those big hands on his body for his mind to give in. He enjoyed him so much he laid claim on him so no other incubi or succubus could feed from him.

"Good boy... sit up for me." His voice was intoxicating to the demon. He responded quickly, sitting up onto his knees and inching forward slightly. His pants were down around his thighs, barely concealing his growing erection, which was then gently rubbed. Ezekiel whimpered as he was handled but kept his hands at his sides.

The constrictive fabric was soon pulled down to his knees, allowing him to slip them off one leg at a time. The pants were then folded and placed on the bedside table for when they were done. 

Adrian raised the boy's chin again and beckoned him closer. He complied and gently scratched at his thighs shlyly. The man pulled slender hands together and held them out of the way after kissing the boy's knuckles. His lips then blessed his pale chest, his tongue tracing part of his larger scar before finding his nipple.

Slight trembles ran through Ezekiel's body as Adrian peppered his skin wth kisses, licks, and bites. His attentions slowly traced lower on his body. Adrian nipped at pale hip bones and licked along his faint happy trail before kissing his belly button. His free hand then cupped bare cheek once more and squeezed.

"Such a good boy..." The words made him whine, and buck his hips slightly, hoping for Adrian's mouth to go lower.

"Please..." He found himself begging already, his cheeks a deep pink. Ezekiel pulled at his restrained wrists and whimpered softly. 

Adrian chuckled lightly and dipped his head down to nip at the boy's hips again, lapping at the smooth skin just to tease him. He knew just how to break the poor demon and loved pushing him to his limits. The hand on his rear slowly moved to allow fingertips to find his hole, tracing the muscles and pressing in slightly. 

Ezekiel let out a pleading whine and pressed back against the large hand.

His tail twitched almost violently behind him as he trembled. 

"Damnit, Adrian..." He whimpered, and bit his lip as he spread his legs slightly.

The man sighed softly and let his lips ghost over the tip of the boy's arousal, letting his breath caress the sensitive skin. "Whadda you say, Zekey? You know what I want to hear."

"Daddy, please!" Ezekiel's voice cracked slightly as he cried out, his blush now down to his chest. He felt a rush of frustration and embarrassment from the statement, yet found it oddly arousing. His cock twitched and bounced off Adrian's lip.

"Good boys get rewarded, remember that." With that he took the head of Ezekiel's arousal into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it.

Ezekiel gasped loudly and tried to pull his hands free. Adrian simply squeezed his wrists tighter and took more of him into his mouth. The boy whimpered and bucked his hips slightly, unsure whether to rock back against fingers or forward into the moist heat of his lover's throat.

Adrian dipped his fingertip past the tight ring and pushed him deeper into his mouth, enticing him to roll his hips. Ezekiel moaned, his twitching tail moving to coil around Adrian's arm. 

"Daddy..." He whimpered, his breaths coming in short pants, "more..." 

The man hummed around the member in his mouth and took him as far as his throat would allow before swallowing and pulling back slowly. His finger pressed further into the boy's heat before being joined by a second digit. 

"Aaah," Ezekiel cried out as a slight shudder shook him. He pressed back against the fingers and rolled his hips forward, trying to gain friction on both ends. He struggled against Adrian's grip, wanting to run his fingers through the man's hair as he took him deeply again.

Ezekiel's head fell back as he rolled his hips, pressing the fingers further into himself and sliding further down Adrian's throat. It was bliss. He panted, "A-adri... oooh... Daddy.... yes..." and moaned as a third finger breached his hole.

The man slowly released his hands, allowing him to finally run them through his hair; he grasped tightly and guided him faster. Adrian lowered his then free hand to gently cup Ezekiel's balls and massage them, planning to make the boy cum a bit sooner.

He trembled, moans and gasps falling from his tongue like rain as he neared his peak. The demon then cursed in his native tongue and bit his lip hard. He was so close.

With the slightest adjustment of his digits Adrian brushed against the boy's prostate, ripping a cry from him as his seed filled the man's throat. When he glanced up after swallowing every drop he spotted tears in the boy's eyes.

"Feeling alright, baby boy?" He asked, sitting up. He pulled his hands from Ezekiel's body and cupped his face, wiping a tear away with his thumb.

It took him a few moments to regain enough brain power to respond. He panted out a soft, "yes, daddy," and leaned forward to lay on Adrian's chest.

The man chuckled and shifted the boy's body to straddle him, in anticipation for more. "You gonna be able to handle another?" He then pet the demon's head gently.

"Daddy hasn't cum, I'm not done..." Ezekiel managed, his body glowing faintly. He nuzzled into the man's neck and purred, squeezing his arm lightly with his tail.

"That's my boy," Adrian grinned and lined himself up with Ezekiel's entrance. The hole twitched and swallowed him whole as he thrust into him. He grunted as he was sheathed to the hilt and massaged the pale cheeks in his lap.

Ezekiel shuddered and moaned, closing his eyes as he was filled so fully. It had been a while since they'd been in this position, it brought back memories of their first meeting...

As if to pay homage to that night, the demon sat up and placed his hands in the center of Adrian's chest, lining his fingers up with the scars he left the first time he had sat like this. He smirked and began rocking his hips in a slow and steady rythm.

He purred deeply, leaning forward to nuzzle the man's nose. They both laughed and gently kissed. 

"Brings back memories, doesn't it?" Adrian rolled his hips and helped guide the boy's movements. 

"That it does, Daddy... that it does..." Ezekiel rose up enough that only the head of his prey's arousal remained within him and sat swiftly. He purred as Adrian cried out in pleasure. 

"Just don't tear me up again, baby boy." He chuckled as he took the boy's wrists and moved them to rest on the pillows on either side of his head. "I can afford to replace the pillows, not so much myself."

Ezekiel blushed brightly and looked away shyly. He was brought back to attention when Adrian thrust up into him again. "Aaah! I said I was sorry!" He moaned and arched his back. 

Adrian laughed and thrust up again, "I know you did, on your knees with my cock in your mouth." He continued to roll his hips. 

The incubus inhaled sharply and began glowing faintly again. He was about to burst and Adrian's thrusts kept hitting his prostate. 

A few thrusts later, Ezekiel cried out as he came on Adrian's chest; a small amount of cum glistened on the man's chin. He collapsed in his mess and Adrian wrapped his arms around him, keeping up with his thrusts until he too spilled his seed.

Panting, Ezekiel nuzzled onto his prey's neck and attempted to sit up. His claws seemed to only rip the pillowcases beneath his hands, so he'd call that a success. Once upright he pushed his hair back out of his face, wiping the sweat from his brow.

"It's rare to see you uncover that eye, isn't it?" Adrian asked, spotting the scar down Ezekiel's cheek.

The demon simply shrugged, "The one time I regret letting someone mark me. Can't see out of it so I just keep it covered.. so yeah, I guess it's rare..." He stretched his arms above his head and shook his hair back to its usual spot. He sighed in relief and leaned down to kiss Adrian again. 

After a heated kiss Adrian flipped their bodies to pin the incubus to the bed, his arousal still hard. "You really are too delicious, baby boy."

Ezekiel blushed deeply, Adrian didn't usually have it in him for seconds. He grinned devilishly, his own arousal twitching back to life, "I'm yours to devour~"

Adrian leaned down to nip along the boy's jaw as he nudged his knees further apart. The demon purred, his tail swaying between their legs. His body's glow brightened as Adrian bit his neck, sucking on the site. 

"Break me, Daddy..." Ezekiel purred in Adrian's ear, grasping the back of his shoulders and wrapping his legs around the man's waist.

Adrian grinned and sat up, pushing the boy's knees to the bed. "As you wish," he winked and began thrusting into him.

The demon cried out, the new angle causing new intensity to the sensations. This was a new, more agressive side to the calmly dominant man. He quite liked it. 

Adrian moaned as he continued his thrusts, keeping the demon pinned down. He grinned as Ezekiel's claws lightly raked over his shoulder blades, his back arching and head back. 

Ezekiel's moans filled the room as his flesh brightened even more. His grip on Adrian slipped and he grasped at the sheets. "Adri- aaah!" 

"Mmm Zekey..." Adrian purred as he kept up his pace. 

The demon whined as he quickly neared his peak again, his back arching up off the bed. Just as he was about to burst he felt a tight squeeze around the base of his arousal, robbing him of release. He cried out and his legs trembled, the one not held down at that moment kicking out and slamming back down. Ezekiel let his back hit the bed, shaking his head furiously. 

He growled, cursing in his native tongue while clawing into the bed beneath him. 

Adrian chuckled, "Now, now, baby boy. What have I told you? Good boys get rewarded, right?" He ran his hand along the demon's length, then up along his stomach and chest. He took hold of the boy's chin and forced him to look up at him. "Don't think of this as punishment."

Ezekiel couldn't help the anger that had started to boil in his gut; no one handled him in that manner. However, with as long as he'd been feeding from this man, he knew there had to be a reason for his actions. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly.

"You did say you wanted to be broken," The older man took that moment to begin thrusting again.

The demon's back arched again, responding to the pleasure. "I did..." He moaned, and ran his hands into his hair, grasping tightly.

"Then just let Daddy work, baby boy. You know I wouldn't do you wrong."

Ezekiel sighed and nodded, gasping as his leg was pulled back up and over the man's arm.

Adrian resumed his pace, drawing another moan from the demon. 

The incubus reached up to run his hands into the older male's hair and pulled him into a kiss, nipping at his lip. He let his fingers trail over the back of the man's neck and back to his shoulder blades, clawing at his skin.

Adrian chuckled softly as he sat up to focus his attention on the demon beneath him. It had been some time since he'd been rough with someone, and the mood was starting to strike him the more Ezekiel cried out.

With that, the older man pulled out and swiftly flipped the incubus over, earning a startled yelp. When he rose up on his elbows to protest, Adrian lined up and slammed back into him.

Ezekiel gasped, the sound drawing out into a moan as he was pounded into again and again, the grip on his hips tight enough to bruise his pale skin. He tried to hold himself up but found it too difficult in his current mindset. He pulled a pillow under his chest and bit into it, stifling a scream.

Smack! A red handprint shown on his ass cheek. "Don't hold your voice back, I want to hear every sound you make."

The demon whimpered as his tail twitched sporadically, wrapping around Adrian's torso and squeezing slightly. It seemed this side of Daddy was a bit of a sadist; the boy's eyes rolled back as more cries spilled from his lips.

Adrian reached forward to run his fingers into Ezekiel's hair and pull his body up so as to be flush with his own, "Now... Who's a good boy?"

Another moan escaped him as drool began leaking from the corner of his mouth. The demon trembled as his state of mind went deeper into subspace. 

Adrian guided Ezekiel's hips with his other hand as he rolled his own. "Hmm, Zekey? Who's Daddy's good boy?"

"M..me...?" The incubus whined and clawed at his own thighs, causing little beads of blood to seep from his flesh. He felt the man's breath against his neck, and pleaded, "More, Daddy, please... hurt me more..."

"Of course, baby boy, any way you like it." He chuckled, "Like I told you, good boys get rewarded." With that he slammed the boy's face into the pillows and roughly smacked the unmarked side of his ass. He watched as his predator clawed at the sheets helplessly, crying out in ecstasy as he was manhandled. He kept up his rough pace, intent on leaving his own mark on the beautiful canvas that was Ezekiel's body.

Subspace... already so deep in subscape and slipping further and further... Ezekiel couldn't think straight, he'd lost control of his body and laid there whining. He couldn't tell if he was getting close to climax or not at this point, the erotic sensations leaving his mind in a haze.

He'd not felt pleasure this intense with prey before, only other incubi. He had to wonder, with what little brain power he had, if there was more to this man than meets the eye...

Adrian harshly slammed into his prostate and he screamed, a tremor running through his body. 

"Thatta boy." 

His mind was gone, all he knew was intense bliss. His cock weeped as his prostate was struck again. He cried out as his body shook, and his legs would have probably collapsed if not for the older man's grip holding him up.

"Daddy..." Ezekiel whined, "...mark me..."

At that, Adrian leaned forward and grabbed the boy by his hair, pulling him upright again. When he responded, "With pleasure..." his voice sounded almost like a growl. He bit down at the base of the demon's neck, hard enough to draw blood, and swirled his tongue around as it seeped out.

The incubi's cock dribbled slightly as it twitched, his voice caught in his throat. After a few moments a strangled moan slipped past his teeth. The glow was back, pulsing slightly.

Adrian continued to bite down, intent on leaving a lasting mark, letting his free hand slip around the boy, and began stroking him slowly.

More strained noises escaped him as his cock still wept, dribbling out every few strokes. Ezekiel's skin glowed brightly, and he screamed as an intense shudder ran through his body. 

The older man licked around the wound he made and kissed the tender skin. His hand began stroking faster to push the demon the rest of the way over the edge.

Ezekiel's eyes rolled back as he finally shot the rest of his load. He collapsed onto his chest a moment later, when he was released, and slowly turned his head to look back at his prey. In his delirious state, he swore he saw the outline and details of feathered wings behind the older man, but he couldn't stare for very long as he soon lost conciousness. 

When Ezekiel finally came to, the sun was shining through a slight gap in the curtains. He blinked a few times and tried to push himself up onto his elbows but whined when he found his body stiff and sore, a throbbing ache coming from his rear. For a few moments he wondered where he was and what had happened to him.

Adrian chuckled softly from the doorway, a towel over his shoulder and another around his waist. He casually strolled over to the bed and uncovered his precious predator. 

The demon looked up to see a familiar face, his worried expression fading. "Adrian..." he smiled slightly.

The older man nodded and carefully scooped the demon into his arms and carried him out of the room, ignoring his soft hiss of discomfort. Now in his Master bathroom, the man approached his large and steaming, full tub. He then gently laid the demon in the water and chuckled when he moaned.

Ezekiel welcomed the feeling of the hot liquid enveloping his body, closing his eyes and breathing deeply. He felt the slosh as Adrian climbed in with him and purred softly when he was pulled against the man's chest.

Adrian kissed the spot he'd bitten, "Did you enjoy yourself, baby boy?" He brushed the demon's hair back with his fingers.

Ezekiel tried to recall the events before he blacked out, remembering only bits and pieces, flashes of intense pleasure and just the right amount of pain... He looked down and blushed, having grown hard from the memory.

The older man chuckled, running his hand down to gently stroke the boy. He kissed the side of his neck and along his shoulder, his free hand rubbing the large scar on the demon's chest.

Ezekiel purred, his tail curling around Adrian's leg. "You broke me, didn't you, Daddy?" He huffed, his body relaxing from the heat and subtle pleasure. He raised his arms and hooked them behind the man's head, scratching lightly.

Adrian grinned, "You did ask me to," He nuzzled into the boy's hair, licking at his pointed ear. "Better than you expected?"

The demon blushed brighter, not entirely sure how to answer. It had been on par if not better than he'd gotten with other incubus...

An image of wings flashed behind his eyes, making them widen. He had seen wings behind Adrian, right? But he was delirious at the time, it could've been a trick of his mind... He shook his head gently to shake the thoughts away.

"Aww, baby boy, are you saying I wasn't good enough?"

Ezekiel bit his lip, "No, no, it was very good, I just..." He brought his hands down to his lap and turned slightly to face his prey, "It was damn near better than what the other Incubi do to me when I want something rough..."

Adrian laughed heartily, stilling his hands a moment. "That makes me very happy, Zekey, so very happy." He brought his left hand up to tilt the boy's chin up so he could kiss him, his right hand resuming its strokes. 

A soft purr escaped the demon as he closed his eyes to kiss the man back. 

After a moment, Adrian pulled away, "Let's get you fully relaxed so you can get back to your Hellscape. Lean over that edge for me."

Ezekiel took note of his wording and raised a brow as he rested his arms on the tub's ledge. A soft moan slipped from his lips when large hands began massaging his shoulders.

"I'm sure you won't need to feed for a while, having been pushed so far. How about I plan a date for when you're ready to come back to EarthRealm?"

The demon would have questioned how his prey knew such things, but the tension he was working out of his back had him melting so he brushed it off.

Once Adrian had worked all of the tension out of the demon's body, he climbed out of the tub to grab a towel. Throwing it over his shoulder, he helped Ezekiel get out of the tub and began drying him off.

The incubus continued to pur softly, lifting his arms and spreading his legs to allow the man to dry him thoroughly. 

Once done, Adrian kissed the demon's forehead and pat him on the ass, "Your pants are by the bed, I'll see you when you get back. Dress nicely for me." With that he walked into his closet near the bathroom door. 

Ezekiel watched him closely as he walked away, eyes widening again when he spotted burn marks down his back where wings would be. He decided to keep his mouth shut and scurried back to the bedroom to get his pants. 

He held the fabric to his chest, his thoughts running rampant. Glancing back toward the closet, the demon swallowed hard, and disappeared.


End file.
